The present invention relates generally to an ice skating blade, and more particularly to an ice skating blade having an integrated gripping element to prevent the movement of the skate blade within a holder.
Ice skating is a favorite activity for many people. Skaters usually glide along an ice surface, periodically make turns, transition between forward and backward skating, and quickly accelerate and decelerate at various times. Typical ice skates have a metal skate blade that inserts into a slot formed along the bottom of the holder. The holder, in turn, fixedly attaches to a bottom surface of a boot. Most holders are manufactured from plastic and have one or more hollow portions formed on the interior of the holder. These hollowed portions or cavities are specifically formed to receive portions of the skate blade, and thus, have a size and shape defined by the manufacturers of the skate blades.
However, the manufacturing and assembly processes for both the skate blade and the holder can vary greatly between models. As a result, although unintentional, the manufacturing processes can introduce small tolerances between the skate blade and the holder that allow the skate blade to move slightly within the holder. This movement or “play” can be bothersome to skaters.